Clouds Stalker
by HazzaTL3
Summary: What if Sephiroth was returned to the world of the living? How will Cloud cope with seeing old friends return from the lifestream? This story has evolved on me into a Cloti fic. Rated T for some mild Adult situations... this is being revised with my beta looking to get this completed overvthe next couple weeks.
1. Chapter 1

"Sephiroth, I have a favour to ask you.." Aerith said approaching Sephiroth.  
"Aerith, if this is about your flowers again, can it wait? My back is still aching from last time.."  
"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll enjoy this one, it's involves you temporally returning to life and messing with cloud" Aerith replied with an evil look in her face.  
"When you say messing with Cloud, you mean fight him, I thought you didn't want me doing anything to hurt him?"  
"You will NOT be allowed to do anything to cause him physical harm.. Remember that day he spent stalking you..? Well you get to stalk him back now, but you cannot let him know who you really are, if you tell him you will be teleported back to the lifestream."  
"That sounds like something I would greatly enjoy, would I be able to talk to people and interact with my surroundings"  
"Yes, but remember I will be watching, if you do anything to harm cloud I will bring you back here, and as punishment will spend however long I feel is appropriate in the flower fields again. So are you up for it?"  
"Yes I am"  
"Ok great I just need you to sign this."  
"Wait, what's this?"  
"Just a contract saying what you are not allowed to do, and if you do anything you are not allowed to, that you agree to work the flower fields again."  
"Ok, let me read that first then"

_'I Sephiroth (hereafter known as "S") agree to stalk Cloud (hereafter known as "C") for a day, I understand that if I do anything that directly or indirectly results in physical harm to befall C, I agree to punishment to be set by Aerith (hereafter known as "A"). I agree that in case of disagreement that A's decision is final._

_I understand that anything I manifest must not be used to cause damage to anyone or anything in the living world. Anything manifested must not draw too much attention to myself._

Sephiroth read the short contract and looked back at Aerith, "You call this a contract? It's a bit vague isn't it?, and whats this part about being able to manifest anything I want?"  
"I know" Aerith giggled "but it had all I wanted it to say. You may summon anything you require, but remember I will be watching. So do you agree"  
"Yeah gives me a chance to freak cloud out." Sephiroth said signing the contract.  
"Ok, get ready" Aerith held her hands together to pray, suddenly Sephiroth's clothing disappeared all but his underwear,  
"Err, Aerith is this part of the spell?" sephiroth spoke turning red..  
Opening her eyes she noticed Sephiroth in a leather thong, and giggled "No I just wanted to see your reaction, remember I'll be watching." Sephiroth faded away.

He found himself on a stage in the corner of a bar still with only his underwear on, looking round he saw a large group of girls cheering, and he heard a man's voice from behind him, "Hey man why'd you stop gyrating? This is our big finale" Sephiroth groaned thinking 'Oh Boy'. "Dude what're you waiting for, time for your finishing move"  
"finishing move?"  
"You know, turn away and pull the thong down, then run off stage"  
Sephiroth paled in terror, but did it anyway. Then ran off stage, where Yuffie was waiting with a towel for him to cover himself up with. He took the towel, and heard the man speaking, "...Thank you we are the Firsts, Stephen come back out here and take a bow".  
Sephiroth finished positioning the towel round his waste "Are you going out to take a bow or not Sephen" Yuffie asked him, realising she meant him, he walked out, to a cheering croud and started to bow.

As the curtains closed the man from before put his arm around his shoulder he noticed this guy had his hair spiked and had a scar on his left cheek to make him look like Zack, "so Stephen great show, are you sure you want to quit the group?"  
"Yeah, I'm sure this isn't for me I'm sorry"  
"It's ok, I'll go get our pay, I'll meet you in the dressing room shortly"  
Sephiroth walked off stage, and headed to the dressing room, and quickly found some clothing that fit him assuming them to be his he quickly dressed. The Zack look-a-like came in, "Here's your pay, you even got a huge bonus too 2,000 Gil, that's more than I usually get in a month doing this 5 days a week" he said handing Sephiroth a wad of bills, So, I guess you'll be leaving soon? Sephiroth just nodded and heading out of the room.  
Noticing the bar was now empty he went to the bar, Tifa walked over, "Stephen isn't it? I must admit, you are a spitting image of Sephiroth. You here for a drink?" Sephiroth nodded, "Ok, well you have a few that some of the girls tonight brought for you." Tifa handed him a beer and went back to cleaning the bar.

After a couple of beers, the bar door opened and Cloud walked in. Noticing him cloud shouted over "Sephiroth! What are you doing here.."  
"Wait Cloud that's not Sephiroth, it's the look-a-like from tonight 'Girls only' night" Tifa said running over to Cloud.  
"Oh You look just like him" Cloud said taking a seat next to him. "So what's your name?"  
"Sephir... sorry Stephen sorry, I introduce myself as Sephiroth on stage, I was still kind of in character" he replied. Handing cloud his hand.  
"Nice to meet you I'm Cloud" Cloud took his hand.  
"Well, I must be off" he got up and headed to the Exit.

He noticed an Inn across the street and booked a room, laying in the bed he spoke to himself "Aerith why didn't you tell me I was going to be a look-a-like named Stephen" as he finished speaking, his surroundings changed and he found himself back in the lifestream,  
"Yeah, I thought you'd never to do this, so I kept it as a surprise for you"  
"So what happened to the real Stephen?"  
"Don't worry about him, I teleported him to the lifestream, and explained the situation, he's cool with it".


	2. Chapter 2

"Be back in a couple hours Tifa, furthest delivery is only in Kalm today, will call when on my way back" Cloud Said leaving the bar  
"Wait Cloud, can you pass this letter to Stephen, he's Staying in the Soldiers Rest Inn across the square" Tifa called to Cloud catching him as he putting the key into Fenrir,  
"Sure Tifa" he said reaching for the letter, but she just slipped it into it inside pocket of his jacket. "Typical Tifa, wanting to feel my chest before I leave.."  
"Sorry, Cloud, just couldn't resist it" she replied sticking her tongue out and walking back to the bar.

A couple minutes later Cloud pulled up the Soldier Rest, he saw Sephiroth walking out, "Stephen, I got a delivery for you." He called walking over.  
"Ah thank you, Cloud wasn't it?"He opened the letter and read it.  
"Well, I'll see you around" Cloud said turning to leave.  
"Wait!, Can you help me? It's my sister, I have to get some money to her, to pay her employer, she'll be sacked or worse if she doesn't pay up, however I am not allowed near her, til her debt is paid off.." Sephiroth said.  
"Ok, I can deliver the money. I am a delivery boy afterall." Cloud replied sighing.  
"Ok, she's in the Midgar working as a waitress over at the Honey Bee Inn."  
"Wait! Honey Bee? Do you know what kind of place that is."  
"I do, however our family is poor, and after meteorfall our parents died, leaving us alone, we were approached, by a guy who offered us a Job, I managed to get away, but the only way I was able to raise the money to help her was by doing that strip job.. if you could get her this I would appreciate it" Sephiroth handed Cloud a case.  
"OK, I'll Go now, I have some deliveries over that way to make"  
"Oh, her names Sarah"  
"Got it" Cloud said, getting onto Fenrir speeding off.  
"This should be good" Sephiroth smiled to himself.

Back in the Lifestream Aerith looked at Genesis, "You ready Gen? Hes on the way to the Old Inn now."  
"Yes, I'm ready" Aerith nodded, and started to pray, they materialised in the Honey Bee Inn. A Couple of minutes later Cloud walked in. Seeing her, he walked over  
"Aerith..? what are you doing here.."  
"Sorry do I know you?"  
at that Genesis walked out, "Sarah, get back in here NOW! This month's payment is overdue" she yelped, and walked off.  
"Wait, you're Sarah, is Stephen your brother?"  
"Yes" she looked him with hope in her eyes.  
"Here, he sent this" he said handing her the case Sephiroth had given him. She took it, and quickly walked over to Gensis, and handed him the case He opened it,  
"What do you call this!" He said pulling out a book, and flicked through it, "You, get over here! What is this book about?" Cloud took the book, and went red, seeing it was full of photo's of Cloud taken over the last couple months.  
"You take your photo album away, why would I want that?" Cloud tried to explain, but Genesis just grabbed Aerith, and threw her over his shoulder and walked off into the back room. Cloud tried to follow, but heard a bolt locking, then a woman's scream and sounds of her getting beaten..  
Cloud tried to get into the room, but failed eventually he decided to leave, to head back to Edge, to see Stephen.

Meanwhile in the back room, Aerith and Genesis sat in Comfortable chairs, watching Cloud on a monitor, while a couple of speakers played sounds of woman being assaulted.  
"You know Genesis, I feel kinda guilty for what we did"  
"I know, but it's over now, look he's leaving"  
"I still can't believe we let Sephiroth talk us into doing that to Cloud"

As Cloud left the Honey Bee, he saw Sephiroth standing there, and rushed over, "Stephen I think you gave me the wrong case"  
"No I gave you the correct case," he said, then walked off ignoring Cloud.  
Cloud just stood there, wondering what just happened, how Stephen had gotten the photo's of him.


	3. Chapter 3

Tifa walked down into the bar at 5am, to start preparing the bar for the morning rush, and saw Cloud sitting there at the bar with a book in front of him. As she approached she heard him muttering.. "How'd he get these photos'.." over and over again.  
"Cloud? You ok?" Cloud fell off the bar stool. Tifa ran over, and helped him up.  
"Tifa, you startled me.."  
"How long you been sat there?"  
"What time is it?"  
"It's 5 cloud"  
"A couple of hours then, think I got in just after 1, I'm going to take a day off today, I'm going catch some sleep"  
"Are you sure you're ok Cloud?" you don't look very well  
"'I'm fine Tifa"  
"Ok, well, I'm here if you want to talk" Cloud just walked off. Noticing Cloud had left the book on the bar, she picked it up and opened it, upon noticing it was a picture album she giggled, and took a seat and looked through it.

She was startled by a knock at the door, a glanced at the clock said it was 6:30 she was due to open at 7, so who could be knocking this early in the morning. She put the book down and got up shouting "we're closed, come back at 7".  
"Tifa? That you" a man called out. She turn why did she recognise that voice? She walked closer to the door to look through the window to see who it was as she walked closer she heard the man talking to some others "...it's her, I told you only Tifa would open a bar called seventh Heaven" she peeked out the window and saw 2 men and a woman standing there, who she recognised, but from where? She decided to let them wait till 7, and headed to the kitchen to start preparing for the morning rush. As she opened the kitchen door she remembered where she knew those people from.. She quickly ran to the front door and opened it and saw them walking away.  
"Wedge, Biggs, Jessie?" they turned round and walked over to Tifa.  
"Yes, it's us." Jessie replied  
"How are alive, I.. We.. Thought you'd died when the plate fell,"  
"It's a long story Tifa, can we come in?"  
"Yes, sure" she led them inside. "Wait here a sec.." she said pointing to a corner booth. I'll be right back. She quickly closed the locked the door. And put up a sign. Then sat in the booth where the guys were waiting.

A couple hours later, Cloud came down, expecting the bar to be busy "Tifa, you need a hand" he called out walking inside" then looked round seeing no-one was about. He checked the Kitchen no-one. There was no sign of Tifa or anyone in the bar. He went to the door and noticed the sign which he grabbed and read  
"Closed for private party"  
He picked his phone and dialled Tifa's number, which rang on the table at the corner booth. He hung up and walked over to the booth and saw a note there,  
"Cloud, I've nipped out for a couple hours to show some old friends around Edge, xxx Tifa."  
As he read the note he heard the door open and Sephiroth walked in,  
"Cloud, Tifa sent me to check to see if you were ok? Said you wasn't feeling well?"  
"I'm fine, how'd you get the key?"  
"I just told you, Tifa sent me, gave me the key"  
"yeah I'm fine, I wanted to ask you, how'd you get those photo's of me?"  
"Easily, but I can't tell you, not yet"  
"So err How's your sister?"  
"She's not good, I managed to get in the room and save her, barely!"  
"What. How'd you get in?"  
"The door was unlocked.."  
"I tried the door.. Honestly"  
"I don't think you tried hard enough, I think you wanted my sister to get beaten half to death, I came here to check on you, but you bring up my sister.. I hate you Cloud" at that he walked off leaving Cloud standing there confused.


	4. Chapter 4

Cloud was in the cellar sorting out the barrels when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.  
"Cloud you down here?" He heard Tifa shout  
"I'm here Tifa" he replied, "I just decided to sort out the barrels down here"  
"I've been asking you do this for months Cloud, why now?" Tifa walked over and put her hand on Clouds shoulder.  
"Oh no reason" he placed the barrel he was holding down and turned to face her. "How long you been back?"  
"Not that long, they're delivering it tomorrow"  
"Delivering? I'm a delivery boy I said I'd collect"  
"They said Delivery and installation was free, so I just accepted, besides I need you here to put my old bed into the kids room."  
"I can't believe you're getting a new bed"  
"Well, I was being stubborn I need space and I miss my old double bed from the old bar, so when I overheard Denzel how was complaining to Marlene the other day I decided to surprise him by switching his child's bed with my old one, and get myself a new one."  
"So, Tifa you think we can share this new one, so I can throw out the bed in my office?"  
"CLOUD!, I know I said I would always love you, but I don't think I could share a bed with you" Tifa backed off, her face blushing.  
"Relax Tifa, I'm teasing, I was thinking of ordering one of those pull down beds, or getting a hammock".  
"Cloud, you're insufferable sometimes" he smiled at that. "Well, don't be long, I got to open up in a while."  
"Don't worry I'll be finished soon."

The next day, Tifa had just closed the bar after the midday rush. When there was a knock at the door, "We're closed, come back at 6" Tifa shouted  
"We're here to deliver the bed" Tifa checked her watch, she really wanted Cloud here she didn't want strange men in her room without Cloud there. She opened the door to let them in, and showed them the way to her room,  
"Ok, this old bed do want us to take it away for you?"  
"Nah, its going into the kids room, Denzel's bed is too small for him now."  
"No worries miss." Just then Cloud walked up the stairs, and went straight into the kids bedroom. Curious Tifa followed him, and saw him stripping off Denzel's bed,  
"What you doing Cloud?"  
"I thought we were replacing Denzels old bed?"  
"We are, but I could do with getting my bed out of my room first, so the delivery men can install my new one"  
"Oh ok" Cloud followed and started to dismantle Tifa's bed, as he pulled the old mattress out of Tifa's room he heard one of the delivery men speak  
"Hey, this where the new bed's going mate?"  
"Yeah, just in there" he said pointed into Tifa's room, as he looked at the delivery man, he thought it was Zack, "Zack?"  
"Huh, no I'm Jack."  
"Oh, sorry you look like someone I knew, a long time ago" Cloud replied, and resumed dragging Tifa's old mattress into the kids room.

After the delivery men had installed Tifa's new bed, and Cloud had replaced Denzel's bed, Cloud stood in the kitchen, watching Tifa cooking. He pulled out an old photo of Zack and handed it her "Tifa, do you think this looks like that one delivery guy today?"  
"Let me see Cloud" she took the photo "yeah a little, why?"  
"Just that recently I've been seeing a lot of people who I know are dead, but they all say they are other people?" Tifa handed him the photo back, and looked at cloud.  
"What do you mean Cloud? If you mean Stephen, remember he's a Sephiroth look-a-like?"  
"I didn't tell you this, but he has a sister, who looks just like Aerith, and she works for a man who beat her who looks just like Genesis, both of whom I know are dead, now that guy today looks just like Zack"  
"That does sound weird Cloud, I don't know what to say"  
"it's ok Tifa" he walked ot of the kitchen.  
"Where you going Cloud?"  
"hmm, oh I got to do some paperwork for tomorrows deliveries" he replied heading for his office. As he did Denzel and Marlene walked in.  
"Afternoon, go get changed, Tea's nearly ready" they nodded and walked to their room, suddenly Denzel ran back into the kitchen, and hugged Tifa  
"Thank you Tifa, how'd you know I wanted a new bed?"  
"I just thought you were too old for a child's bed, so decided to get you an Adult bed, tomorrow we'll get you new grown up bed sheets, unfortunately you still have to share the room with Marlene".  
"Thank you I LOVE my new bed"

#################################################################################

I admit this is not my best work, just that I had a new bed today, and thought it would make for a good chapter for this.


	5. Chapter 5

Cloud was out on the road heading towards the Chocobo Ranch when he passed a body at the side of the road, he stopped Fenrir nearby to check if they were OK, upon inspection he noticed it was a young woman with Brown hair, wearing only a white shirt and no bottoms, he leaned closer when he noticed her shirt had been ripped open, leaving her all but naked, and she had bruising all over her body. He picked up her wrist to check for a pulse, and upon finding one, he started checking her for signs of injury and broken bones, he found no signs of injury, he thought she was just unconscious. So he went to Fenrir to grab his spare clothes to place on her so she wasn't naked.

He leaned over to pick her up as he did he heard a car pull up, and a dark haired man walked out. Wearing a dark suit similar to the Turk suit, he thought this was a turk, but then he reaslised he was wearing a blue suit, where the Turks wore Black.  
"You there! What the hell are you doing here with my fiancée?" the guy said  
"I was passing on the way to the Chocobo ranch when I found her laying here, I was trying to help" the guy walked over and noticed she was naked..  
"Why the hell is she naked, what was you doing to her!" the man pushed Cloud away, who just stepped back..  
"I found her this way, I was going to put my spare clothes on her, and take her to the Inn at the Chocobo ranch"  
"Sure, that's what you say, GET OUT OF HERE, and I'll not press charges against you.." the girl started to wake up, and saw the man there.  
"Where am I?"  
"Cissnei, you ok?" the man spoke,  
"Chest hurts... upper thighs hurt... I think.. I think was raped... was a man with blonde hair... tried to fight him off... never saw his face... was wearing a mask... just saw... blonde hair." The man stepped closer to help her up, as he did she saw Cloud, "You! You, you're the guy!" she said in fear.. scrambling to get away from cloud.  
"No, I just found you here, I tried to help you" she tried to get up, the man helped her up. and they headed to the car.  
"Take me home Andrew, I just want to forget about this whole thing" the man Andrew, handed Cissnei a pair of black trousers from the car which she quickly put on, and got in the car, closing the car door Andrew turned and walked over to Cloud.  
"Listen, I'm going to get her checked out, and if we any signs of rape, we're pressing charges against you, I know who you are.. Cloud." At that cloud grabbed his change of clothes and walked over to Fenrir putting his clothes back into Fenrir's storage, as he did the car sped off. He just stood there, thinking 'what was that all about I was only trying to help her'.

A couple of minutes later in the car, Cissnei and Andrew was laughing, "Did you see his face when I said he was the guy"  
"Yes, this is fun Serphiroth was correct it is fun messing with him"  
"But I was thinking while laying there, what if someone else had have found me and not Cloud what if he tried to grope a feel or worse while I was laying there under that sleep spell?"  
"Don't worry as I said earlier I was watching you the entire time if anything bad started happening I'd have been there instantly"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hi, sorry for the delay in updating, I have started my 2nd year at University, and don't have much time to write again.


	6. Chapter 6

I got inspiration, so decided to write a chapter..

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Cloud was sat in his room with the lights off. When Tifa walked in. "Cloud Stiffe, you have been moping around for days, customers are phoning up complaining that their deliveries are overdue, some are threatening to use that new courier service 'SAG deliveries' " Cloud just looked at her and sighed,  
"Leave me alone Tifa"  
"No I am not leaving you Cloud, tell me what's wrong"  
"Tifa.. "  
"I'm here Cloud"  
"I keep seeing them everywhere"  
"Who cloud?"  
"Sephiroth, Aerith, I keep seeing them everywhere, when I do, bad things happen to me. .."  
"Cloud, it's just co-incidence and bad luck, trust me, everything will be ok, I promise you. Now I need you to get out there, here's your packed lunch, now I've loaded up Fenrir, address on the box it's not that far, please get out there and make that delivery else I'm kicking you out on your ass!"  
"Tifa?"  
"Cloud Strife, I mean it, go.. make.. that.. delivery.."  
"Ok, ok I'm on my way"

Couple minutes later, cloud was riding Fenrir on his way to Junon to deliver the package, 'she's right, it's all one big co-incidence' he decided as he pulled up outside of Priscilla's house in Junon, he picked up the parcel and knocked on the door. The door opened and an attractive teenage girl answered, "Cloud? Come in, you can leave that parcel there on the side. Can I get you a drink?"  
"Just water, I got to get back to Edge"  
"Coming right up" she walked off, just then the front door opened and in walked a well built man with Auburn hair, he recognised him from the honey bee inn.  
"YOU! What you doing here! Get out of my nieces house!"  
"But, she invited me in.." the guy glanced at the parcel and opened it, and pulled out a book.  
"and what's the meaning of this book you left.. how'd you get all these pictures of her, why are there hearts all over the pages..?" cloud looked at him confused, "GET OUT you Pervert! She's only 16.."  
"What are you talking about?". He showed Cloud the book. At that Priscilla walked out with a cup in her hand, "Uncle Andy, what you doing here?"  
"I am here to save you. Now Cloud get out of here"  
"but... I have never seen that before, I was just asked to deliver ..."  
"I don't care. GET OUT NOW!" Cloud just sighed and left and got on Fenrir and headed back to Edge.

Back in Priscilla's house, the guy handed Prescilla the book she'd ordered from Edge, and placed her photo album back on the bookshelf. "I can't believe you did that, he did save my life".  
"Relax Prescilla, we're only messing with him".

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I apologise for the delay in updating University has me busy, but shall endeavour to update as often as I can.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hi, what can I get you?" Tifa said to the guy as he walked into the bar.  
"Is Cloud Striffe here?" the guy responded.  
"Yeah, he's right there in that corner stool" Tifa pointed to the end of the bar, where Cloud was sat nursing a beer.  
"Thank you miss" the man nodded at Tifa and walked over towards Cloud.  
"Can I help you?" Cloud said looking up at the man as he walked up to Cloud.  
"I need to hire your services" the man responded.  
"Not interested." Cloud replied, the man took a seat and handed cloud 50g  
"I am prepared to pay handsomely for your servives, consider that yours just for listening to me"  
"Not interested" Cloud pushed the money back towards the man. The man added 20g more and pushed the money back. At that Tifa walked over,  
"What do you need him to do?" Tifa said taking the money off the counter,  
"Ok, fine I'll listen" Cloud just sighed glancing at Tifa. Who placed the money into her pocket.  
"It's simple, Cloud, I want you to resume taking deliveries starting with this parcel. I need it to be delivered to Junon" The man handed handed Cloud a small briefcase.  
"Tifa, what do you think?" Cloud looked between the case and Tifa.  
"Cloud, we really need the cash, since SAG deliveries folded, the WRO have been taking up the slack, but Reeve told me he could do with a dedicated delivery boy." Tifa replied.  
"Ok, it's been a couple weeks, I do miss travelling, I'll do it" Cloud informed the man, who handed Cloud the briefcase. Cloud downed his beer, and took the case. "I'll get it to Junon, by this afternoon" Cloud promised as he headed upstairs to grab the keys to Fenrir.  
"Ok, miss, I'll take a beer" the man said smiling at Tifa.  
"Sure thing sir" Tifa responded and went to get his beer.

30 minutes later, Cloud reappeared in the bar, wearing his riding goggles, and his top that Tifa called his 'delivery boy uniform'  
"I shouldn't be too long Tifa, I have my phone" Cloud called walking out the door.  
"Ok Cloud, be careful" she called after him. The man paid for the beer, and handed Tifa an envelope,  
"What's this?" Tifa enquired, looking at the envelope.  
"Clouds payment" he replied as Tifa took the envelope. "500g"  
"That's more than 3x the going rate for Junon" tifa told him.  
"I know, we needed him back out there making deliveries" the man replied, leaving the bar.

A bit later Cloud pulled up in his private parking spot near the elevator to upper Junon, seeing a WRO officer standing guard. The guard acknowledged Cloud and allowed him access. Cloud went to the address on the suitcase label, and quickly found the man the delivery was for. Cloud handed him the briefcase, who handed Cloud an envelope calling it the rest of the payment. Cloud wondered what he meant by 'rest of the payment' but figured the the 70g was actually the down payment to make the delivery, not just to listen. He sighed, and headed to the elevator. As he did he decided to phone Tifa.  
"Hello Seventh Heaven, Tifa speaking".  
"It's me Tifa, I've just completed the delivery, I got the payment, will be back for dinner."  
"Cloud, that man handed me the payment too, gave me 500g" Cloud quickly opened the envelope and counted 500g.  
"Tifa, there's 500g in this envelope too, that means this delivery earned us over 1000g, want to close early and treat ourselves to a fancy dinner when I get back?"  
"Well, it's been a while, sure, let's do it". Tifa replied excited to have an evening off. "I'll see you when you get back Cloud". At that Cloud hung up, stepping off the elevator, and left Junon on Fenrir. About half way to Edge, Cloud decided to see if there was a free table at that new Wutai restaurant, that Tifa was bugging Cloud about. So he phoned Reeve, to get the number, who informed Cloud the WRO had a private table, they could use that night, and he'd make the arrangements. Cloud thanked Reeve and resumed the journey home.

Upon arrival at the bar, he saw Tifa in her usual attire, so he told her to go get changed into her best dress, Tifa looked at cloud surprised, then handed cloud the 500g, and quickly rushed upstairs to get changed. Cloud followed her to get changed too.

About 45 minutes later, a car pulled up outside the bar with the WRO logo on the side, as Tifa and Cloud walked out, a WRO driver stepped out of the car, and opened the back door for them, informing them he was under instructions to drive them to and from their destination. They got into the car, and the driver drove them to the "Rich quarter" of edge, and pulled up outside the Wutai Wok. Tifa looked where they were, and kissed Cloud, then stepped out of the car followed by Cloud.

When they went to leave, cloud paid the 550g bill, and left to return home, as they got into the car, the doors locked, and the driver informed them they were under arrest. Tifa looked at Cloud.  
"What do you mean under arrest?"  
"There was an assassination attempt on Rufus in Junon an hour ago, WRO officials said they saw cloud carrying a briefcase this afternoon, and handed it to the assassin." Cloud and Tifa signed, and asked to see Reeve.  
"Sorry, Reeve is unavailable" the driver responded as he drove up to a building with the ShinRa logo on the side.

Stepping out of the car Cloud thought he saw Stephen standing in an office. But he looked again and saw no-one there.

Back in the lifestream.  
"How'd you manage to set this one up Sephiroth" Aerith asked as she recalled him into the lifestream.  
"Relax, they'll be released shortly, the guy cloud delivered to was not a assassin, there was no assassination attempt. I convinced Rufus and the turks to do this to mess with Cloud again".  
"Ok, I'll allow you to return" as she returned Sephiroth to the office.

Back in the building, Cloud and Tifa was pushed into an interview room, and informed to sit down. A few minutes later Reno walked in pushing a covered cart then sat in a seat opposite them, and looked at them shaking his head. Then Rude walked in escorting Rufus who took seats next to Reno with Rufus in the middle.  
"Cloud, why'd you do it?"  
"Rufus ShinRa, I have no idea what was in that case, I was only asked to make a delivery to Junon". Reno started laughing, Rufus looked at Reno.  
"Sorry bossman I can't keep this up." Rufus facapalmed and sighed.  
"Ok, Cloud here's the truth, there was no assassination attempt on my life" Reno jumped p out of his chair, and rushed to the cart and pulled the cover of it, and poured 5 glasses from a bottle of Wine and handed Cloud and Tifa a glass each then handed one to Rude and Rufus, then took the remaining one for himself,  
"Here's to the return of Strife Delivery services" Rufus said and drank from the glass, Cloud and Tifa looked at each other confused, Cloud put his glass down, got out of his chair and stared at Rufus.  
"You pulled us here.. made us believe I'd delivered a gun to an assassin... and you just wanted to celebrate my resuming my deliveries?" Cloud walked to the cart, and pulled out a can of beer, and opened it. then sat back down looking at everyone.. "what..? I'm not a huge fan of Wine".

Back in the lifesteam.  
Aerith was watching the event unfold and recalled Sephiroth.  
"I am sorry for doubting you there Sephiroth"  
"It's ok Aerith" he smiled at her evilly.  
"Just out of interest what was in that Briefcase?"  
"I have no idea, that was a genuine delivery I think Reeve & Rufus arranged it"  
"Care to tell me what you have planned for Cloud next?"  
"To be honest I was thinking of producing some posters, and seeing if Zack fancies handing them out" Sephiroth pulled a couple poster from the bag he was carrying saying 'cloud and yuffie to be married' and 'Sephiroth is coming tell Cloud'  
"Yeah those look like fun." Aerith said looking at them, with an evil glint in her eyes.  
"Oh, yeah err how'd you fancy making out...?"  
"what, Seph, I'm engaged to Zack.."  
"I meant in the church when Cloud walks in, to visit Angeals/Zacks sword."  
"Oh, just to mess with him? ok, that sounds like fun, I could tell him he's too Emo."

#x#x#x#x# #x#x#x#x# #x#x#x#x# #x#x#x#x# #x#x#x#x#

Hi, was reading some of my old stories last night, and seeing this still has regular readers. I decided to addanother chapter.

The plans that Sephiroth tell Aerith at the end are from my story "Failure to live".


	8. Chapter 8

'Hold up I'm coming' Tifa thought to herself, making her way up to Clouds office, thinking how she'd once again become Clouds PA, "Hello Striffe Delivery services" she said answering the phone, however there was no-one there, and the line went dead. She hung up, sighed, wondering how many times this was going to happen, this was the 5th time this week. She stood there and stared at the phone, she jumped as her PHS rang. She retrieved it from her pocket and saw Cloud was calling her "Hi Cloud" she said answering the call,  
"Hi Tifa, deliveries are finished for today, I'll be back in an hour or so" cloud spoke on the other end.  
"Ok, I'll see you soon" she replied, as Cloud hung up without saying goodbye, she sighed, looking at the office phone and left the office heading into the living room.

She took a seat and turned on the TV and starting flicking through the channels, stopping on a documentary on the rise of ShinRa. She found it to be quite informative and gasped in shock, when an old never before seen photo was shown on screen, of a young President ShinRa stood next to a beautiful woman holding baby in her arms, (she assumed them to be his wife and Rufus). She quickly paused the broadcast and stared at the image, thinking just how similar Cloud's eyes and mouth were to President ShinRa's. She knew he had a couple of illegitimate children in Midgar, and there were rumours of others round the rest of the world, was Cloud one of them? Was that why Mama Striffe was not liked in Nibelheim? She shook it off, and unpaused the tv, continuing watching as the program went on to talk about the string of women he had affairs with and then paid off, most of them were nothing but gold diggers she realised that had slept with him only for the money. The programme ended with a preview showing next week they would show how the Discovery of Mako turned ShinRa from a medium sized weapons company selling arms to the highest bidders, into the most powerful power company with its own private army, with a branch know as SOLDIER and how this army helped to take control of most of the world. As the program ended she turned off the TV and got up and stretched.

A couple minutes later Cloud walked into the room. "Hi Honey" She greeting him smiling, he just nodded, and walked over to her, handing her his wallet,  
"Todays earnings", she took the wallet from him as he continued speaking "I'm just going to grab a quick shower and get changed, then I wanted to take you out somewhere nice this afternoon, grab a meal at the restaurant you like?" she quickly nodded in acknowledgement, unable to speak. "I take that as a yes then" he asked,  
"Y-Yes, I'd love to go to Le Golden Chocos feather" she replied finding her voice. "Wait, don't we need reservations?" she enquired, realising how hard it was to get a seat without one.  
"I already took care of that earlier this morning, I got us a table at 6" He then turned and left the room. She stood there staring at the door, he was really impressing her since they decided to stop procrastinating over their relationship, and take a chance on being a couple, afterall Rufus and Yuffie were happily married now. She shook off the shock and quickly opened Clouds wallet and counted how much was in there, '2750g not a bad mornings work' she put 500g into her own wallet and placed another 750g back into his and left to go to his office, as she walked past the shower room, she could hear the water running as well as Cloud singing "She's like the wind" to himself, she giggled to herself wondering if he meant her, or did he just like the song?, she shrugged and quietly joined in substituting She's with He's, as she opened the door to his office, opened the safe and put the remaining 1500g inside and locked it. She then left and went into their bedroom to get changed, As she took off her top Cloud walked in, he quickly apologised and went to leave again, she giggled at him,  
"Come back here you.." He stopped and turned around.  
"You're getting undressed I thought I'd better give you some privacy", he whispered to her unable to talk properly as he was a bit flustered, she started at him, and shook her head.  
"Cloud, we're a couple now right? We share a bed, so it's ok to get changed together" she assured him, as she continued getting changed by taking off her skirt. Cloud stood there not sure what to do, so she decided to play with him, "Oi, this isn't no strip show!" she admonished him, while quickly grabbing a towel wrapping it round her mid section.  
"S-Sorry," Cloud stammered and walked into the room and over to his side of the room and started to find his clothes out from his cupboard.  
"It's ok, Cloud, I was teasing" Tifa assured him when he didn't play along, she walked over to him and slid her arms round his waist and caressed his pecs and kissed his neck whispering "I'm like the wind am I?". She then withdrew her hands and ran off back to her side of the room. Cloud turned round embarrassed unsure what to say in response to her comment, so he stood there staring at her as she leaned down and opened her underwear draw, pulled out a new bra, then proceeded to remove the one she had on, and threw it into a pile of discarded washing. She tuned to see cloud staring at her, she quickly put her hands over her breasts  
"Stop staring at me.." She said to him again, then giggled, as he quickly grabbed a shirt and put it on. He quickly finished getting changed and left the room, while Tifa was busy applying her makeup.

The office phone started ringing and he walked into the office to answer it. "Hello Striffe Delivery Services"  
"A young lady who you know, said you have a good singing voice, Cloud.." a mysterious voice stated,  
"Who is this?" Cloud enquired.  
"An old friend of a friend thats all.." the line went dead. Cloud hung up and left feeling a little shaken.

_In the lifestream Angeal looked at Aerith, "Ok, I made the phone call". Aerith just giggled, thanking him. She looked at Lazard,_  
_"you ready Laz?" she enquired. looking over at Lazard and Cissnei_  
_"I do not know how you talked me into this, Miss"_  
_"Oh Lighten up Sir" Angeal said._  
_"Fine, let's get this over with" Lazard sighed as he and Cissnei disappeared._

Cloud walked into the living room, where Tifa was sat flicking through the channels on the TV. "Who was on the line Cloud" she casually looked over at him  
"Oh, just a wrong number, you ready to go?" Cloud responded. Tifa looked at the clock seeing it was only 4pm.  
"It's early yet Cloud. its only a 20 minutes ride away" She informed him.  
"I know, have a surprise for you first" he replied to her. She turned off the TV as Cloud took her hand and lead her down towards Fenrir. They got on, and sped off. As they rounded the corner they saw a blonde haired man wearing a ShinRa uniform, waving for them to pull over, which he did.  
"Cloud Striffe? You're under arrest"  
"What is this about sir?" Cloud asked the man, getting off the bike.  
"Your being arrested on suspicion of Rape" the man informed him.  
"WHAT!" Tifa proclaimed "Cloud.. is this true?" she said looking at Cloud.  
"Of course not Tifa". The man pulled out a photo of a heavily bruised woman with Brown hair,  
"Have you seen this woman before?" Cloud took the photo, and recognised the woman, it was the woman he tried to help near the chocobo ranch the other week. Tifa looked at the photo,  
"Cloud, is that the woman you told me about?"Cloud nodded at her  
"Sir, I found her laying on the side of the road the other week, I tried to help her, but a man drove up and took away." The man stared at Cloud, "we're going to have to take you in for questioning, miss your free to go" he said looking at Tifa.  
"No, I'm going with him." Tifa replied.  
"Afraid that's not possible miss" the man replied  
"It's OK, Tifa, I didn't do anything, I'll be ok I promise" Cloud assured her, following the man after he handcuffed Cloud's wrist to his own. Tifa stood there next to fenrir and started sobbing.

The man led Cloud around the corner, where the woman, who cloud recognised from the photo, was waiting "Hi Cloud, just wanted to thank you for trying to help me the other week" she said. Cloud looked at her confusion on his face.  
"Larry, what did you say to Cloud here?" Cissnei turned to Lazard.  
"What you asked me to? That he was under arrest" Lazard replied  
"Arrest? Why this hansome youg man, was only trying to help me?" she walked over to Cloud and released him from handcuffs and gave him a hug planting a small kiss on his cheek making sure to leave a lipstick mark there. "ok Cloud, you're free to leave". Cloud left and quickly returned to Tifa who was sat on Fenrir sobbing, he walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"Tifa? You ok?" she looked up and quickly got off the bike throwing her arms around him and continued sobbing into his chest. After she managed to compose herself, Cloud informed her what happened. When he finished Tifa noticed the lipstick mark on his cheek. She stepped away from him and slapped him.  
"Cloud Striffe! Why do you have a lipstick mark on your cheek!" he looked in one of Fenrir's mirrors noticing it, so he informed her how the woman kissed him in gratitude for his trying to help her. Tifa calmed down apologising for jumping to conclusions and wiped the lipstick from his cheek.  
"Do you want to go back home or continue to where we were going?" Cloud asked. Tifa checked her makeup in the mirror cloud had used, seeing it had smudged.  
"Take me home, so I can fix my makeup, then let go to the restaurant"

_Back in the lifestream Lazard and Cissnei reappeared in front of Aerith, "good job guys, Angeal they're back at seventh heaven, time to make another call" Angeal smiled and grabbed his PHS._

Tifa was in their bedroom reapplying the makeup with Cloud once again apologising for the lipstick mark. "Cloud, I said its OK these things happen". Just then the office phone rang so Cloud left to go answer it.  
"Hello Striffe Delivery services" he said answering the phone.  
"Did you enjoy that kiss from Cissnei earlier Cloud?" the same mysterious voice from before asked then hung up.  
"Who is this?" Cloud enquired then hung up realising the voice had hung up. He returned to the bedroom to see if Tifa was ready to go to the restaurant.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

I decided to add Patrick Swayze - She's like the wind, as to me it fits so well with the Cloud/Tifa pairing. which I do not own.. apart from the MP3 that is sat on my MP3 player but that doesn't count.. does it?


	9. Chapter 9

"Hello, Strife Delivery Services" Cloud groggily answered, wondering who would phone his work line at this time of the morning.  
"Hello, I ordered a package to be delivered this morning by 10am, it's now nearly 11 where is my package?" an irate customer replied. Cloud looked at his clock next to the phone and saw it was only 6:59 am. He stood there holding the handset to his ear, unsure what to say. Without warning the song, 'One Winged Angel' started to play from his PHS He grabbed it and cancelled the alarm wondering what happened to his regular alarm.  
"I am sorry for the delay, your package is my first drop. It shall be there within the hour" the customer acknowledged and hung up. Cloud place the handset back on the receiver and grabbed his clothes, thankful he decided to have a shower the previous night. He quickly threw on some clothes, and headed towards the storeroom where the packages were kept.

"Cloud?" Tifa looked up at him from the sofa, where she was relaxing, "What you still doing here, thought you had that early delivery for 10?" Cloud looked at the clock on the wall and saw it said 10:56.  
"I do, Just leaving now. My PHS time has been changed, the alarm just went off, making me oversleep."  
"Ok, Cloud, be safe out there, you still going be back on time for our date tonight?"  
"I will be yes, the furthest delivery is only in Kalm today." At that Cloud pushed open the door to the storeroom, as he did his PHS started ringing, he grabbed it, saw an unknown number, he tossed it to Tifa who caught it at looked at him confused, "can you answer it? I got to get my packages sorted, also while you have my phone, can you reset the time... and the alarm sound?" she nodded watching as he walked through the door then quickly answered it.  
"Hello, Tifa Speaking"  
"Tifa? Is Chocobo butt not about?"  
"He's busy with something, I can pass him a message. if you want to leave one?"  
"Yeah, sure, just tell him, his keys are in the last place he'd think to look.." Tifa was about to reply when the caller hung up. She quickly set the time to the correct time and smiled as she changed the alarm tone to 'she's like the wind'. She sat there wondering where he was, so she decided to check on him, since taking his time. As she reached the door it opened and Cloud rushed past her making her have to dodge to avoid him. "Where are they?" she heard him speaking to himself. As he walked up the stairs.. She realised he meant his keys and started looking round in the living room for them.

_In the lifestream_  
Aerith was stood giggling watching while Cloud and Tifa were turning the living area of the bar upside down looking for the bike keys. She summoned Sephiroth "Where are they?"  
"He's still looking?" Aerith shook her head, giggling as he continued talking "I called him 15 minutes ago, he still hasn't checked the ignition?"  
"You hid them in bikes ignition?"  
"Yes, I did not think he'd not think to check the bike itself?"

_Back in the bar_  
Tifa was getting annoyed as she finished looking in the kitchen, then headed to the storeroom. "Tifa I checked all round in there already."  
"I know, just want to check again, just in case". She replied as she walked through the door she looked at Fenrir and saw something shining in the ignition, she shook her head, thinking to herself 'noo, surely he's checked there..' she walked over to the bike and found his keys hanging there, with the ignition key in the ignition. She left them there and walked back to the living room, as she opened the door she saw cloud sat on the sofa with his hands in his face. She called over to him, "I found them Cloud" he lifted his head and looked over to her, tears were forming in his eyes  
"You have?" he asked getting up.  
"Yeah" she stood aside to let him into the storeroom  
"Where were they?" he asked as he walked past her  
"In the bikes ignition"  
"What?" he turned to her, disbelief in his voice "Wait, the external door is locked, isn't it?" he quickly started thinking what had happened when they got back from the cinema the previous night.  
"You always make sure it's locked Cloud." He nodded, and continued walk towards Fenrir, she followed him into the store room, watching as he grabbed the keys and walked over to the door to try and open it.  
"Yeah locked, so didn't forgot then. This is weird Tifa.." She walked over to Fenrir, as he unlocked and opened the door.  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you Cloud, that call on your PHS, this male voice left you a message about the keys, said they are in the last place you would think to look" he stopped as he walked up to her.  
"Someone hid them..?" Cloud looked at her, saw concern for him in her eyes, "How did they get in?" she shrugged her shoulders,  
"I'll call Reeve in a bit to get someone to come and change all of the locks" Cloud nodded as he went to get on the bike. Tifa grabbed his arm and stopped him, "where do you think you are going Cloud Strife, I think you are forgetting something!" Cloud scanned the bike, listing items,  
"Sword, Packages, route map, Keys, lunch, no I got everything..?" he looked at her, in confusion.  
"Yes you have" She took a step away from him, looking at him disappointment in her face. "What about my kiss?" she whispered as she was looking him in the eyes,  
"Oh, sorry, " he placed his arms on her shoulders and kissed her on the forehead, then took a step back smiling at her.  
"Oi, thats not what I wanted." She stepped closer to him and leapt into his arms, once she was sure he had his arms securely wrapped around her waist she grabbed his head and pulled it towards hers and started to kiss him on his lips which he quickly returned, after a bit he started to move his one hand down from her waist, to feel her butt, as he squeezed it she quickly broke the kiss and pushed him away, slapping him playfully across the face "No, bad Cloud, you got deliveries to make" she turned away and slinked away, leaving him staring at her. He shook his head and got on Fenrir and rode it slowly out of the room, to go make the deliveries.

Tifa watched from the door to the living room, as the external door closed. She turned, sighing as she realised she had to tidy up the living area, but first she decided to call Reeve. As she scrolled to find the number it started to ring, she looked at the screen, and saw Aerith was calling her.  
"Hello, Aerith?"  
"Hi Tifa, how would you like to play with Cloud?"  
"Play with him?"  
"Yeah, nothing serious, just to have some fun. I was thinking, of having Sephiroth take me to that restaurant you and Cloud are going to tonight, and though it would be funny if we..."

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#  
Hi, University is all but over, just 1 more big test in 10 days time I got to revise for.

What has Aerith got planned for the date tonight? Find out next chapter.


End file.
